A series of One Shots: Nine and Six
by LoricNumber17
Summary: Nine and Six one shots, Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Edit Your First Chapter Here


	2. Bury Me till I confess

Bury me 'till I confess:

For the first time in months, the penthouse was quiet. I knew that laying low wasn't a very good idea because the Mogadorians could find them easily. Yet the Garde thought it was a great idea, hiding in plain sight. Nine had done it for years with his  
Cepan. My relationship with Nine was very...interesting. One minute we're at each other's throats and the other we're opening up to each other. I've never been completely sure on how I feel about him, he pushes my buttons in all the wrong ways yet  
makes me feel so alive. He makes me feel like I matter. I'm not going to deny it, Nine is kind of hot. Okay, he's really really hot. Nine is always shirtless, whether he'll be walking around the penthouse or training.

I went to my room and put on some yoga pants and a sports bra. I grabbed my iPhone (AN: they have mog proof iPhones) and went down to the training room. I picked up a pair of gloves and clicked on Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy. I punched the bag over and  
over, throwing in some round house kicks, jabs and superman kicks to switch it up. I sang as I punched and kicked the bag. Adrenaline surged through me

as I sang, finishing each move easily. After a good few bags, I started to do some sumo squats and knife throwing. Each knife I threw hit the target, I could feel someone's presence. I could hear footsteps, at first I thought it was the Mogs, then I remembered  
that the Mogs couldn't come here even if they tried. I tried to concentrate on the knife throwing, without realizing I threw the knife at the person who approached me.

Nine.

"Shit! What the hell Six!?" Nine's voice bellowed through the large training room. He stopped the knife with his telekinesis, only a few inches from his head. I rolled my eyes trying to play it cool. I wasn't ready to admit that if he hadn't used his  
legacies to stop it, he would be severely injured or I would have to pay the price for his death. I went back to kicking and punching, I had Uma Thurman on repeat. Each training session I pick a song and put it on repeat, to test my concentration  
and multitasking skills. I was singing softly whilst throwing another punch.

"She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me 'til I confess

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

And I can't get you out of my head"

I finished my session, plugged in my headphones and walked to my room, not caring about the rest of the Garde's stares. I think Marina was trying to talk to me, but I continued to make my way to my room. I needed a shower.

The hot water covered my skin, I sang once again to Uma Thurman, I can't get the song out of my head. After finishing from my shower I got changed into denim shorts and a crop top and tired my hair into a high pony tail. (picture light blue denim shorts  
and a white crop halter neck) I liked to get changed into causal clothes, it made me feel more... human.

I sat on the couch next to Eight, Marina was cooking lunch. Ella was watching TV and John and Sarah just walked in, I don't know where Nine is.

"C'mon Eight just man up and tell Marina how you feel!" I half shouted/whispered.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" I rolled my eyes.

"Even a puny human could tell how much she likes you, just do it already!" He sighed.

"Fine, but if she doesn't feel the same way it's on you." I punched him in the arm. He pretended like the punch hurt him and groaned.

"That's it take it like a man, Eight." I smiled and soon we both started laughing, we continued talking for a while.

Nine walked in, his hair was wet and he was shirtless, it was hard not to look at his abs for too long. He was wearing navy blue jeans and sneakers.

"Six." He said blandly.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me for a few minutes, chill I'm not going to kill you or anything. I just want to show you something." My eyes widened, what could he possibly want to show me.

"Okay.." I followed him as he led me to his room. He had crumpled papers piled up on the floor except for two that were on his bed along with an Fender guitar. I was stunned, I always loved the guitar but could never play.

"You play guitar?"

"Yeah, I started when I was Eight, since I had to live life as a 'human' Sandor thought it was a good idea to learn."

"I heard you listening to Fall Out Boy and learnt how to play the song. I never knew you were into rock music?"

"Not many people know."

He started playing, the familiar tune of Uma Thurman. I couldn't help but sing along to it. After the song finished he just looked at me, I tried not to meet his eyes but I couldn't help it. I found myself getting lost in his eyes, they were dark and  
alluring, some what mysterious which made me want to know more about the dark haired boy in front of me.

I found myself leaning in, he was too. Our lips touched and it was all rage and a war for dominance like our fights in the training room. We were fighting, an unspoken war that went on for minutes. He was an amazing kisser, nothing like John. Soon one  
kiss became multiple kisses and I found myself straddling him. He was sitting upright on the bed, his hands slid up my back, under my shirt. I sat on his lap as we continued to make out. Gosh if anyone saw us, it would be quite the scene.

We broke apart, his lips were puffy and pink, I'd imagine mine look the same. He smirked, but it soon turned into a goofy boyish smile which I came to love. His hair was sticking up, ever since he cut it he's looked more intimidating. (imagine him with  
sort of a quiff hair style) I found myself smiling too.

"Looks like being shirtless has its perks" My smile grew wider and I pecked him on the lips, the tune of Uma Thurman playing in my head.

'I'll keep you like an oath

"May nothing but death do us part...'"


End file.
